


I Am Always With You

by SunshineExploder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother's Day, Sadstuck, The Dolorosa - Freeform, The Signless - Freeform, The Sufferer - Freeform, feels feels feels, i have such feels, krill me now, mama d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your place will always be with him, even in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Always With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Mother's Day in honor of Homestuck's favorite mother, the Dolorosa.
> 
> Here's to you, Mama D!

You never thought your life would be like this.

You're a jadeblood. The whole purpose of your caste is to care for the Mother Grub in her caves down below. That was your whole job, and you were okay with that. You were totally fine with that being your purpose. It gave you something to do. It was important. You protected the Mother and all the little wigglers. It was your place.

It's not your place anymore.

Now your place is with him. The mutant, the little boy you saved as a wiggler. Cherry red and hiding in the shadows from everyone else. It was like he knew even at that age that he was different. That anyone who found him would kill him on the spot in the most savage way. He wasn't supposed to exist. But he did. And that angered them most.

You took him out of the caves and raised him on your own. It's unheard of for a single troll to raise a single wiggler. That's not how it's done. It was necessary for you to, though. You couldn't let such an innocent life be taken for no reason other than prejudice.

The two of you traveled in the dark spaces for years. You brought him up in constant fear of being caught, but you gave him as much love and affection as you could. You tried to keep his innocence as long as you could. Even though you two lived in the shadows on the scraps of society, you taught him that he was important. His words were special, you told him. He was special. He could make a difference.

Then he got that idea. He wanted equality. Not just for mutants like him, but all the lowbloods. He wanted to end the highblood tyranny. But he wanted to do it peacefully. He didn't want blood to be shed over his ideals.

When he told you his dreams, you thought you could never be prouder of him.

Eventually, two more trolls came to your party. His first disciple, his best friend. The matesprit and moirail. He had found love and camaraderie, the likes of which you feared he might never know. But he did. 

All four of you traveled the seas on the First Ship, spreading your boy's message. Spreading the basic need for equality. You sparked the fire of a revolution. It simmered through the land. Once again, you had a purpose. You were helping pave the way to a better world. You were all still living in darkness, but not for long.

How wrong you were.

One night, they found you.

They took all of you. And they were merciless.

They strung your son up in burning shackles, bleeding his candy blood for all to see. It was there he delivered his final sermon, and there he dissolved into anger and acceptance. He threw gasoline into the flame with his death.

You were wrong before. You were most proud of him when he took his death with dignity and used his last breath for the love he had for your whole race.

And then you were gone. You, the once proud jadeblood, were a slave. You only made it through the days with the memories of times when it was just you and your boy, your signless little mutant.

Your death came swiftly and cruelty. Instead of meeting it head-on, you closed your eyes. And in your mind you saw the picture of your little boy as you wanted him to stay, happy and laughing and innocent. 

In your ears rang the last words you spoke to each other, in the cell they kept you in before they took him out to die and you out to watch.

 _"Mother," he whispered._   _"Mother, I don't want to die. Please don't let me die."_

_You held him close to you. "My son, this is one time where I cannot save you._

_"Mother," he whimpered and clutched the fabric of your chest. You felt wet spots where his face was pressed into your shoulder. Better he get his tears out now than when he was about to die._

_"I'm so sorry," you murmured to him, tears of your own gathering in your eyes. "I'm so sorry, my love. I could not protect you. I'm so sorry."_

_"I love you, Mother." He pulled back and gave you a watery smile. "Do not be sorry. You did your best. You did everything you could for me. I can never repay you, but I am so very grateful."_

_You sniffed and composed yourself before smiling back. "I love you, too." Footsteps echoed towards the cell. You wiped his tears away._

_"No more crying, child. They are coming. I will always love you."_

The last thing you saw before you died was his face on the backs of your eyelids.The last thing you heard was his tear-drenched voice telling you he loved you. 

Your place was once in the caves below the earth with a great beast who created life.

Now your place will forever be with your son.


End file.
